1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil working implement that is pulled behind a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscaping professionals and caretakers responsible for maintenance of a dirt arena commonly must loosen and then smooth and grade soil. Reference is made to my prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,605; 5,515,625 and 6,739,404, which discloses such implements. As shown in these patents, these implements have been mounted on the lift arms of a skid steer loader or to a three-point hitch of a tractor, both of which are equipped with hydraulic actuating systems which can easily raise and lower the implement so that the implement can be used to scarify, rake and grade soil and then raised to permit transfer of the implement without damage to the implement.
Arena caretakers commonly use smaller implements that are pulled by smaller vehicles; for example, garden tractors. These vehicles are commonly not equipped with hydraulic lift systems and thus are incapable of raising and lowering the implement to permit easy movement of the implement in to and out of an arena, or to move the implement across hard surfaces. Reference is made to my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/990,330, which discloses such an implement.